Welcome into my mind
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Dumbledore bloque l'esprit de Harry, Snape devra faire l'inattendu pour le lui débloquer... Les conséquences seront terribles, mais espérons qu'ils apprendront à s'apprécier malgré la situation...
1. Habitues toi

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR.

_**Welcome into my mind**_

Chapitre 1

(D'abord écrite en anglais, j'ai changé d'avis assez rapidement pour la mettre en français hehehehe! Enjoy)

_**Habitues-toi**_

Par Snapeslove

Vingt heure trente, quelque part dans les sombres donjons de Poudlard...

-Professeur Snape! Professeur Snape! S'il vous plaît, professeur! Criait Harry alors qu'il courait maladroitement vers chaque porte qu'il pouvait voir, ne sachant pas trop ou il était ni ou il allait. -Professeur Snape, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi! Hurla-t-il encore, perdu.

Harry tenait sa tête à deux mains, il ne se rappelait de rien, il était complètement perdu. Juste avant il était au bureau de Dumbledore et ce dernier avait dit vouloir vérifier que ses leçons d'occlumencie allaient bien.. Mais le vieil homme était allé trop loin dans l'esprit du jeune homme et avait déclenché un blocage permanent. Le blocage rendait toute pensée impossible et toute intrusion dans l,esprit inconcevable. Il paniquait, vraiment! Toujours à la recherche désespérée du professeur Snape, Severus Snape... pour l'aider à rouvrir son esprit.

-PROFESSEUR SNAPE! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT AIDEZ-MOI!

Alors qu'il criait comme un déchainer à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, il tomba finalement sur l'homme de ses rêves... Enfin, disons que pour l'instant, il en rêvait oui. Le sombre maître des potions avait la tête au-dessus d'un chaudron, tranquille. Le professeur se tourna vers Harry et le vit dans un état avancé d'hystérie.

-Je vais vous montrer comment vous calmer, Monsieur Potter! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour s'exciter!

-S'il vous plaît professeur, j'ai besoin de votre aide... Quelque chose m'est arrivé et je ne sais pas quoi... Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ceci... Pour vous.

Avec empressement, Harry lui tendit une note qui venait du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Cette note expliquait comment le garçon s'était retrouvé l'esprit bloqué. Snape eut un regard d'inquiétude tout d'un coup...

-Qu'est-il arrivé, exactement? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme effrayé.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus! S'énerva-t-il.

-Je vois... Asseyez-vous! Ordonna-t-il.

Harry prit place sur la chaise tout juste à côté de lui, il tenait sa tête à deux mains encore une fois. -Le directeur m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider, est-ce que c'est vrai?

-Vous devriez savoir depuis longtemps que votre esprit, même bloqué monsieur Potter, je peux le pénétrer à ma guise. Cracha l'homme, dégoûté de l'attitude d'Harry. -Maintenant je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ni n'en perdrai d'avantage, préparez votre esprit à être envahi!

-JE NE PEUX PAS! Je ne peux pas penser du tout! Hurla Harry.

-Hmmm... Est-ce vrai... Voyons voir...

Snape du forcer pour essayer d'entrer. Le contacte visuel se faisait pourtant, mais rien, rien du tout... Juste un mur noir et un silence pesant.

-J'ai bien peur... Dit Snape en approchant d'Harry, chuchotant ses mots avec poésie... -De devoir troubler votre esprit pour le faire s'ouvrir à moi...

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Harry, plus effrayé que jamais.

-Je vais devoir le déranger... Vous faire penser si fort à quelque chose que toute concentration sera centrée en un seul objectif et ainsi je pourrai contourner... Et probablement.. Sans aucun doute, entrer. Susurra-t-il, de son habituel ton étrange et étiré.

-Vous êtes le maître en la matière, faites ce que vous croyez le mieux.

Snape fronça les sourcils un moment et glissa d'une façon tout à fait étrange juste en face d'Harry, lui empoignant le col avec sa main fermement.

-Je vais devoir faire des choses complètement... Dérangeantes...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon? Il savait Snape capable de n'importe quoi quand il s'agissait de lui. Snape fit apparaître une dague dans sa main qu'il positionna sous la gorge d'Harry, le menaçant de lui trancher pendant que son visage aux traits vieillissants s'approchait si près qu'Harry pu sentir la chaleur de l'homme sur son propre visage.

-Je vais vous faire mal monsieur Potter, vous allez souffrir. Dit l'homme alors qu'ils poussait sur la lame déjà appuyée sur la gorge du jeune homme.

Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait parler, la lame lui faisait très mal et il croyait vraiment que l'homme allait le tuer, il ferma les yeux très fort et attendit que cette lame commence son insertion dans sa peau fragile, mais cette dernière n'alla pas plus loin dans son épiderme.

-Ouvrez les yeux, ouvrez les yeux ou ce sera pire... OUVREZ LES YEUX!

Quand Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé Snape profita de son moment de faiblesse pour essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de ce dernier. C'était déjà horrible pour le garçon, alors cette douleur ne vint pas lui arranger les pensées. Rien ne fonctionnait comme l'homme avait prévu. Le dit homme arrêta, mit la dague hors de portée sur le bureau, il avait l'air fâché.. Hors de lui à vrai dire.

-Professeur, ça a marché, hein? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai bien peur que votre esprit n'ait été ensorcelé d'une façon malveillante monsieur Potter. Je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire à présent...

-Je ne veux pas mourir!

-Oh non, vous ne mourrez pas. Chuchota Snape en empoignant le gamin par le poignet pour le conduire près du sofa du bureau. -Vous allez vous assoir et rester silencieux, je ne veux pas que vous laissiez sortir un mot ou autre! Dit-il en poussant Harry durement sur le sofa.

-S'il vous plaît, qu'allez-vous faire? Demanda Harry, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

-Je ferez ce qu'il faut pour que ça fonctionne. Je connais bien cette technique, on me l'a faite auparavant, mon esprit... Croyez-le ou non, fut bloqué par Dumbledore. Le directeur ne connait pas sa force d'esprit quand il s'agit de fouiller dans celui des autres et il afflige des dommages qui peuvent être permanents parfois. Expliqua le froid maître des potions.

-S'il le sait, pourquoi a-t-il essayé sur moi? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Dumbledore a de la difficulté depuis toujours, il croit qu'un jour il arrivera à contrôler cela... Chaque fois qu'il le fait, il cause des dommages... Et maintenant sur vous... Snape secoua la tête de découragement.

-Êtes-vous certain de pouvoir m'aider?

Snape le dévisagea, colérique sur le champs... Ce regard qu'il avait pour habitude de réserver aux gens qu'il détestait tout particulièrement. -Vous ne devriez pas douter, insssssolent! Ce que je m'apprête à vous faire, je n'en suis nullement d'accord d'ailleurs! Je n'ai pas le choix maintenant... Alors vous feriez mieux de bien vous comporter et me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire!

-Je suis désolé... C'est juste que.. J'ai peur, voyez.

-Soyez effrayé, car ceci vous traumatisera, maintenant silence! Ordonna Snape alors qu'il se plaça juste en face du gamin apeuré, lui faisant face avec ce regard, ce dangereux regard. -Je vais maintenant m'approcher si près de votre jardin secret que vous risquez d'en souffrir, d'en pleurer.. D'en hurler et de paniquer... Vous pouvez compter sur le fait que je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas réussis... Peu importe combien de temps cela me prendra... Préparez-vous à être exténué!

Ce regard... Harry ne pouvait tourner la tête parce qu'il était captivé par ce regard, les yeux de Snape. L'homme savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry était conscient, mais incapable de détourner son regard pour lâcher celui, ô combien attirant de Snape. Ces yeux... Fixant les siens, étaient extraordinaires. C'était comme si Harry était hypnotisé. Snape continua de le fixer et chaque seconde était plus difficile à supporter que la précédente. Harry voulait l'arrêter, lui dire que c'en était assez, mais Snape avait déjà imbriqué dans l'esprit d'Harry de ne pas parler, d'être entièrement silencieux. Le gamin se sentait contrôlé depuis profond.

-Harry Potter... Susurra l'homme entre ses dents. -Harry Potter. Répéta-t-il, dans sa tête.

-Le garçon ne répondit pas. Le garçon n'était pas assez réceptif encore.

-Harry Potter, ouvrez votre esprit. Pensa-t-il.

-Je vous entends, mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Pensa Harry à son tour.

L'enseignant approcha sa figure encore plus près. -Vous allez me laissez entrer, maintenant...

-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout noir, trop noir.

L'homme, toujours en fixant les yeux verts écarquillés, se rapprocha d'avantage.. Il était à quelques centimètres de la figure d'Harry.

-Vous savez que vous ne voulez pas que je fasse _ça_, alors ouvrez-moi, laissez-moi entrer... Ou vous pourriez vous sentir... Abusé. Dit L'homme, encore plus sérieux qu'il n'en avait l'air avant.

Harry sentit tout à coup l'urgence de tout stopper mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ni penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. -Qu'allez-vous faire? Pensa le survivant.

-Ouvrez votre esprit... Fut la seule réponse venant de l'esprit du maître.

Le professeur saisit les bras d'Harry, maintenant le contact visuel fermement. -Vous voulez être libre? Répondez!

Harry commença à trembler un peu. -Oui.

Snape n'avait pas le choix, il devait aider le gamin ou le futur en resterait compromis autrement. Il ne voulait pas traumatiser Harry de la sorte, il savais que ça allait faire très mal. Il n'aimait pas du tout le gamin pour qui avait été son père. Jamais il n'avait eut la pensée qu'il allait faire subir cela à un Potter un jour...

-Harry Potter, vous allez être forcé... Ça fera mal... Ou ça fera du bien, comme vous êtes étrange il faut s'attendre à tout avec vous...

Harry pouvait à peine penser par lui-même et ce que Snape venait de lui dire le rendit extrêmement nerveux. Il ne voulait pas souffrir mais il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de l'homme pour redevenir comme avant. Il était si confus tandis que Snape approchait encore.. Trop près pour lui, vraiment trop près.

L'homme était littéralement sur Harry, le fixant dans les yeux, lui poussant les bras sur le torse. Harry du s'étendre sur le dos car Snape poussait bien trop fort. La figure du professeur touchait presque la sienne et Harry commença à se sentir étourdit.

-Que m'arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-il, soudainement pressé.

-Laissez tomber... Relaxez, pensez à ce qui est en train de se passer. Chuchota Snape dans son esprit alors qu'il escaladait le sofa pour se mettre au-dessus du corps d'Harry pour s'assurer que le concerné ne se libèrerait pas pour se sauver, le pire était à venir. -Vous me laisserez entrer votre esprit, tôt ou tard, peu importe ce que cela prend pour y arriver... Je le ferai. Assura l'homme sans briser le contact visuel même si le bout de son nez était maintenant contre celui du gamin.

Ça, c'était... Embarrassant, inconfortable, pas approprié... Que faisait le professeur sur Harry? Il lui dérangeait l'esprit et le gosse sentait que ça fonctionnait. Avoir le maître des potions si près de lui fit frissonner Harry de dégoût. C'était mauvais, en d'autres mots. Il détestait Snape, probablement plus que Snape ne pouvait le haïr lui-même. Maintenant il était forcé de sentir le corps de son enseignant sur le sien... Et l'homme n'accordait aucune attention à la manière dont il s'assit sur Harry, ce qui rendit le gamin complètement écœuré.

De l'autre côté, Snape n'était pas confortable avec ça non plus. Avoir à maintenir son élève de cette manière, être assis à califourchon comme ça, ça allait déjà trop loin pour lui. Il avait à le faire, et malheureusement, ça allait empirer à mesure qu'Harry s'obstinerait à résister.

-Vous en avez eu assez? Pensa Snape.

-S'il voua plaît... N'y a-t-il pas une autre façon de...

-Non... Vous devez endurer ça... Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il juste avant de bouger doucement, de façon indécente, sur Harry.

-Je ne veux pas faire _ça_ avec vous!

-Alors ouvrez votre esprit, de cette façon je n'aurai pas à en souffrir aussi! Hurla l'homme.

Le jeune homme était perdu, il ne savait pas comment ouvrir son esprit, surtout que cet esprit avait été bloqué contre sa volonté. Snape du risquer une fois de plus...

-Ceci devrait vous débloquer. Si non, vous n'allez pas apprécier le moment qui va suivre, tout comme moi. Pensa-t-il.

Harry commença à être très effrayé car il ne pouvait bouger pour s'enfuir! L'homme était en train de lui annoncer qu'il allait le violer ou quoi? Qu'allait-il arriver? Il sentit une main dans son cou et le nez qui était appuyé sur le sien se transforma en bouche contre la sienne... Ça y était, Snape était devenu fou c'était certain! Le gamin était choqué, il n'avait pas sentit le mouvement de l'homme... Et quand il réalisa ce que Snape faisait, il ne savait que penser.

L'homme savait qu'en détournant l'attention du gamin de la sorte, surtout aussi violemment que ça, il allait réussir à contourner cet esprit...

-Que faites-vous? Pensa Harry très fortement.

-Chhht... fermez-la. Répondit Snape tout contre la bouche d'Harry.

Respirer ainsi ne faisait pas partie du programme, Harrry pensa. Il avait l'impression que Snape appréciait car il soupirait et bougeait sur Harry d'une façon plus que dérangeante...

Le contact visuel fut brisé quand Snape commença à embrasser le gamin, caressant la poitrine de ce dernier, en train de préparer le pantalon du survivant pour être retiré. Il avait dit à Harry de la fermer d'une façon si douce qu'Harry ne pouvait essayer de s'enfuir encore...

-S'il vous plaît, maintenant... Laissez-moi entrer votre esprit avant que je ne commette le pire. Dit Snape de sa sensuelle, mais non calculée voix.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de laisser l'homme entrer, même s'il ne savait pas comment faire pour y arriver. Sa nouvelle mission était de laisser Snape lire en lui avant que ce dernier n'entre dans son pantalon... Et justement l'homme n'était plus en train de prendre son temps!

-Si nous devons faire qu'un pour que je gagne accès à votre esprit, alors soit. Pensa Snape pour Harry alors qu'il enlevait le précieux vêtement très rapidement. -Je serai le plus doux possible. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi ferme.

Et pourquoi ce serait le seul moyen d'y arriver?

L'homme, Harry du l'admettre, sentait très bon et était surprenament doux alors qu'il retirait son pantalon à son tour. Il prenait le temps d'embrasser Harry doucement à présent et lui lançait des regards rassurants. Le gamin ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée d'un Snape s'acharnant sur lui de cette façon, mais au moins l'homme commençait à être gentil.. Enfin, dans un sens. Harry focussait sur les mouvements de Snape maintenant, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, même le mur noir dans son esprit n'était rien d'inquiétant comparé à ça, à ce moment-là. Snape savait parfaitement à quel moment il pourrait entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il du aller plus loin, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix...

-J'ai dit que j'allais être aussi doux que possible, mais il y a des choses qui doivent être forcées pour vous mettre hors de votre esprit... Avertit Snape avant de forcer l'entrée du jeune homme de son sexe durcit et non moins réticent.

L'expression faciale d'Harry était à prévoir, ça avait du lui faire mal, étant puceau vu son âge. Harry saisit les épaules de Snape alors que le concerné commençait à approcher le fond des choses, appelons ça ainsi. Il fut en Harry rapidement et commença à lui changer les esprits, complètement.

-Je le sens maintenant, vous êtes concerné par ce que nous sommes en train de faire... Enfin. Dit Snape en entrant plus fort pour empêcher Harry de penser à autre chose.

-J'ai demandé de l'aide, vous me violez à la place! Dit Harry, se cramponnant aux épaules de l'homme en fermant les yeux très fort.

-Oh vraiment? Demanda Snape, puis reprit un contact visuel si rapidement qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de songer à son blocage. -Nous y voilà... Chuchota l'homme alors qu'il pouvait enfin lire clairement dans la tête du jeune homme.

Le plaisir que l'homme ressentit juste après n'était pas sensé arriver. Avoir ce gosse honni soumit à lui était juste assez pour le convaincre de continuer. Étrangement, Harry arrêta de se plaindre et resta silencieux, les yeux refermés... Il profitait lui aussi d'une montée de plaisir inattendue. Snape pu dès lors lire les pensées du gamin et à ce moment précis, il n'y avait rien à propos d'un viol dans cette tête... Le gamin était en train de prendre plaisir au traitement de Snape, secrètement.

Après un long et bruyant cri d'Harry, Snape su qu'il avait terminé, qu'il avait réussit. Il se recula un peu pour fixer Harry, puis se leva pour s'habiller.

-Alors, comment va Harry maintenant? Demanda le directeur alors que Snape faisait son entrée dans le bureau.

-Il a retrouvé son esprit. Répondit simplement l'interpellé.

-C'était difficile?

-Je croyais sincèrement que ça allait être plus difficile que cela, merci Merlin, ce fut rapide. Répondit Snape.

-Hmmm... Je savais que vous étiez le meilleur pour ça.

-Faites-moi une faveur, ne réessayez jamais de lire les pensées des gens Albus, c'est juste affreux!

-Qu'est-ce qui est affreux? Lire les pensées ou les réparer? Sourit le vieil homme.

-Peu importe.

-Vous savez que, maintenant, il faudra le dire à Harry, n'est-ce pas? Dit Albus par-dessus ses verres.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne sera pas très content...

-Je crois que ce sera plus facile pour lui, maintenant qu'il est votre propriété, de vaincre Voldemort.

-Effectivement. Dit Snape d'un air détaché en regardant Dumbledore.

-Vous allez aussi lui dire à propos de votre lien à vous aussi. Ajouta le vieux sorcier.

-Il n'a pas besoin de savoir cela!

-Non... il _doit_ le savoir, là est la différence.

-Pourquoi? Ça ne va pas l'aider du tout.

-Severus, s'il sait comment Voldemort a débloqué votre esprit.... Il pourrait trouver utile de...

Snape ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. -J'en serai le seul juge! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour monsieur Potter!

-Monsieur Potter? Severus, autant vous habituer à l'appeler de la bonne façon maintenant. Dit Dumbledore.

-Je ne l'appellerai pas esclave! Peu importe ce qui hante votre esprit malsain Albus, je ne traiterai pas monsieur Potter comme Voldemort m'a traité!

-Pour l'usage, vous aurez à le faire.

-Albus, vous l'avez fait exprès de toute façon! Vous savez très bien que Potter peut battre Voldemort même sans être lié à lui!

-La ferme stupide esclave! Cracha Dumbledore. Si tu veux que je te libère de ton lien avec Voldemort, tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire! Maintenant sors et vas accomplir ta tâche comme il se doit!

Snape ne s'obstina pas plus longtemps avec Albus 'le mauvais'. S'il devait faire cela pour être libéré de Voldemort, il allait le faire. Il savait qu'Albus était un menteur, mais c'était sa seule chance. Maintenant il devait convertir Harry le rebelle en Harry l'esclave, son esclave personnel.

De retour dans ses appartements, il prit une place assise en face d'Harry et le regarda un long moment.

-Je ne suis pas fâché professeur. J'ai retrouvé mon esprit, même si la manière ne m'a pas plu, je vous remercie. Désolée de vous avoir imposé ça.

Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais Snape effaça toute expression de son visage pour laisser place à la froideur...

-Tu vas m'appeler Maître dorénavant.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'expression qu'Harry affichait aurait été hilarante, mais les grands yeux que ce dernier montrait n'avait rien à voir avec le mot amusant...

-Quoi?

Severus du expliquer ce qui arrivait. Harry n'avait pas simplement été débloqué, il avait été lié à Snape et l'homme pouvait lire dans la tête d'Harry comme dans un livre ouvert, toutes les pensées, toutes.

-Si tu penses, j'entends. Si tu penses mal, je punis. Si tu penses bien, tu ne sera pas importuné. Dit Snape totalement sans expression.

Harry cru un instant que Snape était devenu fou et cette pensée se rendit à Snape aussi vite que l'éclaire.

-Je t'ai averti! Dit Snape en frappant le gamin au visage très fort.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe! Pleura Harry, la main sur sa joue endolorie.

-Tout ça arrive contre mon gré, maintenant, fais-toi à cette idée! Tu m'appelleras Maître et m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Tu me dois respect et je te dois protection. Aussi longtemps que tu fais ce qui t'es dit! Finit l'homme. -Maintenant tu remontes dans ton dortoir et tu prends toutes tes affaires, tu déménages ici avec moi. MAINTENANT J'AI DIT! Hurla Snape avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il allait aller voir Dumbledore dès qu'il aurait la chance. Pour l'instant, il fit ce que Snape lui avait demandé et alla dans son dortoir prendre ses affaires.

---À SUIVRE---

Voilà, ça va pas s'améliorer mais un peu plus tard oui :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Obéis ou sois battu

Nous voici avec le chapitre 2... Et la situation s'améliore pas attention :P Mais bon, toute bonne chose a une fin non? Alors toute mauvaise chose aussi ne vous inquiétez pas!

_**Welcome into my mind**_

Chapitre 2

_**Obéis ou sois battu**_

Par SNAPESLOVE

Harry eut la chance de passer non loin du bureau du directeur, alors il s'y arrêta, il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner chez Snape, et que l'homme allait savoir qu'il y avait été, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette occasion de savoir...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu comprendras quand le moment sera venu Harry. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible et rassurante.

-C'en est trop professeur. Il m'a déjà frappé! Insista Harry.

-Tu vas t'y faire, à moins que tu ne lui obéisses comme il faut.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas m'aider avec cette situation? Demanda Harry, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Non. Tu dois partir maintenant, avant que Severus ne soit fâché à cause de ton retard.

-Une dernière question, si vous permettez, monsieur...

-Oui? Dit Dumbledore en avalant une gorgée de thé au citron.

-Sera-t-il toujours comme ça avec moi?

-Si tu te comportes tel que demandé Harry, Severus deviendra ton maître aimé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Mais heum.. Je n'aurai pas à... Vous savez... Pas encore?

-Si Severus le désir, tu auras à obéir. Laisse-moi te dire que Severus n'est pas le genre d'homme à coucher avec d'autres hommes, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Peut-être arriveras-tu à le faire changer, ou peut-être pas. Une chose est certaine, obéis-lui si tu ne veux pas être corrigé.

La fatalité venait de frapper Harry durement, il était captif d'une tradition étrange, si déjà c'en était une, de tradition! Il se dépêcha tout de même à retourner dans les appartements de Snape à contre cœur.

-Tu utiliseras ce tiroir, seulement celui-ci. Dit Severus en lui pointant une commode quand il vit son esclave entrer dans la chambre.

-Ou vais-je dormir?

-Comment ça? Dans le lit!

-Avec vous?

PAFF! Il fut frappé si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

-Avec vous Maître! Et oui, tu vas dormir avec moi à partir de maintenant.

C'était dur pour Severus d'agir de la sorte, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Harry inutilement, juste pour le besoin de la cause. Il devait néanmoins le faire obéir, il devait insérer dans la tête dure du gosse qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un esclave. Peut-être que quand Harry se comporterait de la bonne façon, il serait doux, peut-être, juste un peu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité, maintenant il devait le faire, même s'il commençait à voir Harry d'une autre manière à cause de la situation.

Le gamin arrêta de pleurer, il devait se préparer à apprendre à être bon pour son désormais Maître.

-Maî... Commença Harry, c'était si difficile d'appeler Snape comme ça. -Maître, puis-je avoir un peu d'eau? Demanda-t-il finalement, regardant le sol pour ne pas offenser Snape. Il ne voulait pas être frappé une fois de plus.

-Je vois que tu enregistres assez bien. Tu mérites ce que tu as demandé, suis-moi.

Snape lui donna un verre d'eau et continua. -À partir de maintenant, _tu_ serviras à boire, à manger, feras la vaisselle et toutes les autres tâches que les elfes font... Sauf que je te traiterai en égal, aussi longtemps que tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Tu devras demander la permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Oui.

Une petite claque derrière la tête du jeune esclave lui rappela comment répondre.

-Oui, Maître.

-C'est mieux. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre si tu agis toujours ainsi.

Harry ne souhaitait vraiment pas cela, mais c'était tout de même mieux que d'être battu. Il leva les yeux, risqua un regard vers son maître et parla...

-Maître?

-Quoi encore?

-Aurai-je la permission de voir mes amis?

-Quand le temps sera venu, je déciderai si tu mérites une telle récompense. Maintenant tu devrais me remercier d'être aussi gentil avec toi.

-Merci Maître. Dit Harry en finissant son verre.

Tout était arrivé si vite, Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sous les ordres de Snape... Sous les ordres du bâtard!

PAFFF! Cette fois Harry ne reçut pas une claque, il fut frappé d'un coup de poing dans les côtes et tomba sur le sol.

-Je ne permettrai pas ce genres de pensées de ta part, Potter!

-Pardonnez-moi Maitre. Pleura-t-il.

-Tu es pardonné pour cette fois. Essaie de conditionner ton esprit, je vois clairement à l'intérieur tu sais. Dit Snape, cachant sa mine attristée en se retournant dos au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas frapper si fort encore.

-Merci. Harry pensa une demi-seconde... -Merci Maître.

-Voilà. Maintenant va prendre une douche, je veux que tu prépares le lit ensuite.

-Oui Maître.

Harry ne pouvait pas penser, mais il était triste et Snape n'allait pas être contre ce fait au moins. Le gamin pleura un moment pendant qu'il se lavait. Il essayait déjà très fort de conditionner son esprit de façon à bien penser pour Snape. Il ne savait pas si Snape voulait vraiment être si stricte avec lui, il souhaitait seulement que l'homme soit compréhensif avec lui puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de comment se comporter. Douche terminée, Harry rejoignit Snape dans la chambre...

-Tiens. Snape tendit des couvertures propres à son esclave. -Prépare le lit et monte dedans. Je veux que tu m'attendes, j'ai des choses à faire avant de te rejoindre.

-Je vous attend réveillé, Maître?

-Bien sure! Ce serait impoli de t'endormir avant moi! S'offusqua l'homme en sortant de la pièce.

Harry avait peur, pourquoi Snape voulait-il être attendu? Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour une raison spéciale... _Cette_ raison spéciale. Après tout, si Snape avait mentionné qu'il le traiterait en égal, Harry avait le droit de refuser tout acte sexuel... À moins que Snape ne lui ait pas tout dit...

L'homme saisit Harry par la taille et le retourna sur le ventre rapidement. Il commença à déshabiller son esclave de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait précédemment, mais cette fois il le mit complètement nu. Harry ferma les yeux très fort et attendit. Rien n'arriva. L'esclave leva la tête pour fixer l'homme.

-Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu croyais que j'allais... On Bon dieu! Potter, ceci n'est en rien un lien que je dois entretenir, il a été créé, il reste. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Harry avait l'air de se sentir mieux tout d'un coup.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai dévêtu est parce que tu n'es pas autorisé à dormir avec des vêtements. Comprends-tu? Demanda Snape en se penchant plus près pour obtenir une réponse.

-Oui Maître.

Maudit gamin! Si Snape avait pu décider lui-même, il aurait laissé Harry dormir habillé, mais c'était surtout pour lui montrer qu'il devait être soumis et ce, dans toutes les circonstances possibles. Il ne voulait pas se salir de nouveau en abusant indignement du gosse.

-Maintenant tu dors... Et tu ferais mieux d'être ici demain matin ou tu sera punis!

-Je serai là, Maître.

-Voilà, bonne nuit alors.

Harry ferma les yeux et était reconnaissant envers Merlin cette fois. Avoir à dormir complètement nu n'était pas un problème maintenant que Snape lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas le retoucher. Il eut même un sourire à la pensée heureuse que Snape n'aimait pas les hommes.

-Arrêtes de penser et dors maintenant!

-Oui Maître.

Le matin venu, Snape était particulièrement de bonne humeur et permit à Harry de manger ce qu'il voulait pour le déjeuner. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire en tant qu'esclave, pour cette même raison il se promit à lui-même d'être aussi doux que permit avec le garçon, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier comprenne son statut. Il ne voulait pas être violent, il croyait seulement qu'Harry comprendrait plus rapidement de cette façon. En tant qu'esclave de Voldemort, Snape avait été éduqué beaucoup plus durement, alors il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser avant de créer des dommages importants à Harry.

-Maître?

-Oui?

-Prendriez-vous encore un peu de café? Demanda la gosse.

-Et bien Potter, c'est très poli de ta part, mais merci, j'ai eu ma dose.

Harry se sentit bien cette fois, il avait fait plaisir à Snape sans que celui-ci ne lui demande. Pas qu'il voulait se plier à toutes les règles, mais un peu de gentillesse ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il pensa à Hermione, se demandant comment la jeune fille allait.

-Je suis certain que tes amis vont bien. Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton statut avant permettre à ton esprit de penser à autre chose. Tu risques d'être pris en flagrant délit à penser d'une mauvaise manière. L'avertit Snape.

-Oui, vous avez raison, Maître. Dit Harry.

-Peut-être que si tu te comportes de manière décente, je reconsidèrerai cela et te laisserai les voir ce week-end.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Hmmm?

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Maître.

Harry était trop heureux d'entendre ce que Snape venait de lui dire qu'il en avait oublié la plus importante formalité, mais Snape ne le frappa pas et il était encore reconnaissant pour cela. Snape savait que si Harry se méprenait encore, il allait le frapper pour lui apprendre, il ne pouvait pas donner à l'esclave trop de chances ou ce dernier n'allait pas être prêt le moment venu.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda Albus.

-Il apprend très vite.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop permissif avec lui. Ajouta l'homme.

-J'essaie d'être aussi stricte que nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de presse.

-Vous savez qu'Harry doit être soumit, vous devez le rendre parfait.

-Je sais.

-Dites-moi plus, avez-vous profité de lui un peu?

-Non, je n'ai aucune envie de faire cela.

-Hmmm... Il doit s'habituer à cela, vous savez cela Severus, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit utile par contre.

-Hmmm... Nous verrons dans quelques semaines comment il se comporte alors... S'il n'est pas comme je l'ai demandé, vous savez que ce sera vous qui paierai pour cette bévue.

-Albus, l'esclave m'attend. Je serai de retour sous peu avec lui pour discuter de tout cela.

-Très bien, je vous attendrai tout deux.

Comme la nuit précédente, Snape déshabilla Son esclave et le gosse ne s'en fit pas plus que cela car il connaissait maintenant la raison. La chose qu'Harry ignorait était que Snape avait à accomplir un peu plus avec lui, l'homme ne laissa pas Harry se retourner et le saisit fermement par la taille.

-Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cela Potter, mais j'ai été informé que tu as besoin d'une certaine _discipline_ pour être prêt.

-Que faites-vous Maître. Demanda Harry, incapable de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme.

-Je vais te dompter un peu.

-Dompter?

PAFFF! Ce fut encore pire que le coup de poing qu'il reçut la dernière fois.

-Je vous en pries Maître, non...

-Je dois le faire. Dit Snape en enlevant son pantalon. -Après cela, tu sera libre de dormir sans moi car j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend dans le bureau.

-Non! S'il vous plaît... Maître... Pleura Harry.

Snape n'écouta pas les paroles tristement prononcées de l'esclave, il savait que s'il osait prendre le temps de l'écouter, il ne se sentirait pas capable de lui faire ça. Il devait le faire, peu importait le reste. Il réussit à attacher les poignets d'Harry à la tête du lit pour accomplir sa tâche sans difficultés. L'esclave pleurait et bougeait dans toutes les directions, essayant de s'échapper.

-Ça ne prendra pas de temps, maintenant tu la fermes! Cria Snape avant de le frapper durement sur la tête.

Encore là, il du le frapper. Il se mit nu lui aussi et n'attendit pas pour appliquer le traitement, en un seul mouvement il se retrouva en Harry et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela prit vingt minutes avant qu'il n'ait terminé, Harry toujours tendu là ou il ne s'y attendait pas, contre son gré, naturellement. Il détacha son esclave puis se rhabilla lentement, une boule dans la gorge.

-Tu ferais bien de t'y faire, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Pas le choix, Maître? Demanda Harry, des larmes sur ses joues.

-Si je fais ça, c'est contre ma volonté. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Dit Snape froidement.

Harry se roula en petite boule dans le lit, priant peu importait qui l'entendrait, de le libérer. Il pleura encore un peu avant de s'endormir profondément dans le joyeux royaume des rêves. Quand Snape revint dans la chambre il trouva Harry endormit, il resta là un peu pour le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien devenir après tout cela? Bien sure il n'aimait pas Harry, sentiment qui s'était transformé en compassion en seulement deux jours. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était affreux! Il se glissa dans le lit à son tour, pensant à tout cela et se promit à lui-même de finir l'entrainement d'Harry aussi rapidement que possible pour être enfin libéré lui aussi de cette situation déplaisante. Il avait toujours souhaité voir Harry souffrir, mais pas de cette manière!

-Comment était votre nuit, Maître?

-Rien d'exceptionnel...

-Voudriez-vous votre petit déjeuner au lit?

Harry fut frappé de nouveau, il avait oublié de dire Maître. Le plateau ainsi que la nourriture qui se trouvait dessus prirent leur envolée pour atterrir sur le sol juste après, il fut forcé de tout nettoyé.

-Tu n'auras pas à manger aujourd'hui! Si ça peut te dompter un peu! Cracha l'homme sans aucun sentiment apparent.

L'esclave acquiesça en un mouvement timide de la tête puis termina de nettoyer. Il fit un autre déjeuner pour l'homme et revint de suite pour le lui donner.

-Tiens, tu peux avoir ceci. Dit Snape en lui tendant une tranche de pain rôti, puis le chassa d'un signe de la main.

Il se sentait mal pour Harry dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir faim toute la journée, il connaissait trop bien la sensation. Harry alla à la cuisine pour manger la précieuse nourriture qui lui avait été donnée si généreusement par son Maître et une fois terminée, il entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Snape apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Aujourd'hui tu verra miss Granger. Annonça-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que je mérite vraiment ça, Maître... Dit Harry, triste.

-Je sais et tu dois en être conscient. Je te permet de la voir cette fois parce que tu ne sais pas encore comment te comporter, tu ne sais pas comment je veux que tu sois vraiment. Je comprends ta situation et je ne veux pas d'un esclave triste et encombrant dans mon entourage. Tu vas la voir dans une heure, ensuite tu retourneras à tes tâches quotidiennes.

-Merci Maître.

-Seras-tu meilleurs à partir de maintenant? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui Maître, je le serai.

Peut-être que Snape ressentait de la pitié, peut-être pas. De toute façon Snape voulait éduquer Harry à sa façon et rien d'autre.

Oh Harry! Comment vas-tu? Demanda la jeune fille avec un gros, énorme sourire parcourant sa figure.

-Je vais bien Hermione, et toi?

Elle lui raconta toutes les bonnes choses de la vie qu'Harry avait manqué depuis qu'il était confiné aux appartements de Snape. Dumbledore avait dit aux jeunes sorciers qu'Harry avait besoin de protection et que Snape avait été mandaté pour cette mission. Personne n'avait posé de question sur cette situation, ça avait été clair et net. Harry eut du bon temps avec son amie de toujours pendant que Snape était dans son bureau. Il savait qu'Harry allait bien se comporter alors il n'avait pas cru nécessaire de superviser leur rencontre. Quand Hermione fut partie, Harry du préparer le lit de nouveau, espérant sans trop penser fort que Snape n'allait pas faire _ça_ encore.

-Bien, je crois que tu devrais dormir maintenant. Dit Snape.

-Oui Maître. Merci pour Hermione.

-Bonne nuit.

---À SUIVRE---

Bon, est-ce que ça va s'arranger? On verra dans le prochain chapitre!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	3. Un peu comme faire l'amour

Et voilà, troisième chapitre que j'avais écrit en anglais, ensuite je vais pouvoir laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour poursuivre la fic!

_**Welcome into my mind**_

Chapitre 3

_**Un peu comme faire l'amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Harry se réveilla avant Snape. Il ne bougea pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit sans avoir demandé d'abord. Il se contentait de fixer l'homme pendant qu'il dormait. Il se demandait si Snape pouvait lire son esprit, même endormit, il aurait aimé lui demander, mais c'était tout à fait inutile.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux environ une heure plus tard, il avait rêvé d'Harry et c'était un peu différent de la relation qui les unissaient à ce moment. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry, il s'en faisait juste un peu pour lui, le rêve lui... Était à propos d'une belle amitié sincère, cela le fit frissonner étrangement.

-Avez-vous bien dormis, Maître?

-Oui. J'ai faim maintenant.

Harry n'attendit pas que Snape se lève du lit, il courut à la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner et revint aussi vite qu'il le pu.

-Mangez bien, Maître.

-Potter, nous devons parler sérieusement. Commença Snape en lui tendant son plateau pour le partager avec lui. -Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es devenu mon esclave, hein?

Harry fit un signe de tête positif en mordant dans un morceau de pomme qu'il venait tout juste de couper.

Dumbledore, il a bloqué ton esprit volontairement. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il l'a pénétré. Pour débloquer un esprit, un puissant mind reader, un sorcier capable de lire les esprits très facilement... Doit faire le nécessaire, comme j'ai fait avec toi. Il y a plusieurs façon de le faire, mais Albus a voulu ajouter aux complications en le faisant puissamment, alors il n'y avait que moi pour t'aider... Et que cette manière d'y arriver.

-Serai-je libre un jour, Maître?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend du directeur en fait.

-Quelle est l'utilité pour moi d'être un esclave, Maître?

-Voldemort voyons! Même si j'ai dit à Dumbledore que tu n'avais pas besoin de cela, il l'a fait. En étant lié à moi, tu es lié à Voldemort directement car je suis le maillons qui vous permet d'être liés.

-Je ne comprends pas trop bien, Maître.

-Bien sure que tu ne comprends pas! Voldemort est incapable de lire ton esprit quand il veut, cela arrive par des coups de chances. Moi.. Moi je peux maintenant. Je peux lui envoyer tes pensées parce qu'il lit dans ma tête.. Mais j'arrive encore à lui cacher des choses.

-Vous voulez dire... Harry avait l'air préoccupé. -Vous êtes l'escla... de Voldemort, Maître, est-ce que c'est ça?

-Oui. Et depuis que je peux lire ton esprit parfaitement, tout ce que je reçois de toi lui est automatiquement envoyé, sauf quand j'arrive à y penser à temps. Dumbledore pense que ce lien est utile.

-Pourquoi, Maître?

-Je n'en sais rien... Je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il y a corruption quelque part, on ne peut faire confiance à personne, tu devrais le savoir, ça, de toute façon.

-Oui, Maître. Je crois que votre explication m'aide à comprendre un peu.

-Parfait. Je ne suis pas certain de quel côté Dumbledore est vraiment. Alors je te demande de continuer à ne pas trop penser.

-Mais Maît...

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, je comprends.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Maître.

-Voldemort sait que tu es avec moi. Il n'a rien manifesté encore, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il demande ma présence bientôt.

-Que va-t-il arriver Maître?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Tu sais ce que Voldemort veut, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, ce qu'il veut s'avère être en ma possession et tu n'es pas protégé aussi bien que Dumbledore le dit.

-C'est complètement... Insensé! Maître. Voldemort vous tuera si...

-Oh il n'hésitera pas, c'est certain. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je n'ai aucun choix de te faire ce que je fais et que je n'aurai pas non plus le choix que de te remettre à mon maître quand il te demandera.

-Donc quand vous m'avez dit que vous me deviez protection, Maître... Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai?

Quoi dire maintenant? Snape était vraiment dans une mauvaise situation. Forcé de faire d'Harry un esclave, forcé de le faire pour que Dumbledore le libère de l'emprise de Voldemort. En même temps il ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre autant qu'il avait souffert lui-même, ni qu'il se fasse tuer...

-Aller, arrêtes maintenant. Tu viendras avec moi après ma douche, nous allons rencontrer Dumbledore dans son bureau et... Pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord?

-Comptez sur moi, Maître.

Harry était une fois de plus très confus car il venait de découvrir que Snape ne voulait pas vraiment être violent avec lui, il y était forcé! Il savait que Snape ne l'aimait pas avant, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'homme avait changé un peu envers lui. Le ton de Snape était le même quand il parlait, mais le changement se voyait dans les yeux de ce dernier. Chaque fois qu'il devait frapper Harry, le jeune homme remarquait cette pseudo tristesse, quelque chose qui disait à Harry que Snape n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec tout ceci...

-Tu as conclu que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que je te fais subir, hmmm? Dit Snape pendant qu'il marchait avec son esclave vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Est-ce de la faiblesse, Maître?

Oh bon Merlin! Pourquoi Harry avait dit une chose pareille!

-Faiblesse, Potter? Faiblesse? Je vais te montrer qui est faible ici! Cria l'homme en poussant Harry dans la première pièce qu'il vit. -Tu vas payer pour tes mots!

-Je m'excuse, Maître! Essaya Harry, atterrissant sur le sol violemment.

-Oh! Être désolé ne t'aidera pas du tout cette fois-ci! Ajouta-t-il.

Snape pouvait étrangement vaincre sa pitié ce coup-ci. Il donna des coups de pieds à son esclave à plusieurs reprises. Il ferma le clapet à Harry pour de bon, lui lançant des chaises... Il était hors de lui.

-Maître, je vous en supplie! Pleura le jeune homme en essayant de se cacher sous une table.

-Oh non! Tu vas apprendre cette fois, esclave!

Il saisit son esclave par le t-shirt et le fit se fracasser contre un mur, il ne se souciait pas de ce qui pouvait arriver, il savait seulement qu'il avait à lui donner une bonne leçon. Chaque coup était plus forts les uns que les autres, le garçon saignait, pleurait, gémissait.

-Et tu vas accepter ton sort! Ajouta Snape. Il déshabilla Harry très rapidement, le poussa ventre contre une table et décida de le soumettre.

-Non, pas ça, s'il vous plaît!

-Oh ferme ta gueule! Cracha Snape en frappant fort.

-S'il vous plaît, Maître...

Le maître des potions tenait Harry fermement sur la table et fit son chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Encore une fois, il forçait Harry à avoir des rapports sexuels dégradants.

Pendant qu'Harry se sentait violé une fois de plus, il hurla bien fort... -Je promets que je ne dirai jamais des choses comme ça à l'avenir, je vous en supplie, Maître!

Il était trop tard pour s'excuser, il le savait.

Cette fois, il n'y eu pas de visite dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Snape ramena Harry dans ses appartements et força le gamin à se nettoyer, puis répéta le viol. Il abusait.

Après avoir été violé à plusieurs reprises, environ neuf fois, le gamin était épuisé. Harry se regarda dans le miroir, une fois dans la chambre et se lança une expression de dégoût. Il n'avait pas réussis à bien se comporter et il le regrettait amèrement.

Snape, dans son bureau personnel, était choqué. Il savait que c'était Voldemort qui avait prit possession de son esprit et lui avait fait faire tout ça au garçon. Il savait qu'il était en train de détruire la vie d'Harry... Et il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière.

Harry était endormit dans son lit quand Snape revint voir ce qu'il faisait. L'homme grimpa dans le lit à son tour et fixa Harry longtemps, comment pouvait-il réparer les dommages qu'il venait de causer?

-Je suis... Désolé. Chuchota l'homme au garçon endormit. -Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry était déjà debout, essayant de se laver convenablement sans se faire mal, car il avait beaucoup de marques sur le corps après les évènements de la veille. Il fit le petit déjeuner et l'amena, comme d'habitude, à son Maître.

-Bon matin Maître. Dit-il, un peu de tristesse trahissait son regard.

-Aller, mange ce repas, j'ai des choses à faire. Tu seras seul quelques heures. Quand je reviendrai, je m'attends à trouver cet endroit propre. D'accord?

-Oui Maître.

Il était tellement content, un gros petit déjeuner pour lui tout seul! Quand Snape fut partit il finit de manger et commença à faire le ménage demandé. Il se surprit à penser que ce que lui avait fait Snape la veille était simplement pour le dompter un peu, le rendre meilleur. Il voulait être meilleur, alors Snape serait peut-être plus gentil avec lui quand il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait sans qu'on ait besoin de lui dire. Il décida donc de faire un repas pour son Maître pendant qu'il l'attendait, vu que toutes ses tâches étaient accomplies.

-N'étais-tu pas sensé demander la permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit? Demanda l'homme, regardant le dîner qu'Harry avait préparé.

-Oui Maître, mais c'est pour vous, vous devez manger après tout. Répondit le gamin, tremblant de partout.

-Quelque chose me dit de ne pas te punir cette fois. Quand une idée comme ça te traversera l'esprit la prochaine fois, demande avant d'agir.

-Oui Maître, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'a pas besoin d'être désolé car dans ton cas c'est une perte de temps. Apprends de ça à la place. Maintenant fais-moi une faveur et disparais de ma vue, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Aussitôt qu'Harry fut partit, Snape se sentit mal. Il se frotta les yeux, tout ça le fatiguait tellement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Merlin! » Pensa L'homme.

« « Tu vas M'amener le garçon » »

« Maître? »

« « Oui Severus, c'est bien ça » »

« Le garçon n'est pas prêt Maître »

« « Me cacherais-tu quelque chose? Dis la vérité! » »

« Non, Maître. Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose contre vous »

« « Hmmm... » »

« Il n'est pas prêt, je dis la vérité »

« « Combien de temps vais-je attendre alors? » » Demanda Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas... Je vous informerai aussitôt que je sentirai qu'il l'est, Maître »

« « Tant que ce n'est pas dans des mois... D'accord, j'attendrai... Je veux ce gamin, je le veux! » »

« Il sera vôtre Maître, je suis là pour vous servir »

« « Bon esclave. Dumbledore m'avait dit que je serais fier de toi, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas tord » »

« Merci Maître »

Merde! Comment Snape avait pu être aussi imprudent et penser tout haut comme ça? Même avec un maître, Snape était pourtant capable de bloquer son esprit la plupart du temps, comme il l'avait expliqué au gamin et le voilà qui était aussi imbécile que son esclave à penser librement! Il savait qu'il allait devoir redoubler de prudence la prochaine fois qu'il aurait envie de penser. C'était le temps de tester le gamin...

-Hmmm... Mes vêtements son sales on dirait.

-Maître, donnez-les moi, je vais les laver. Dit Harry.

-Très bien. Dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller.

* * *

Le soir venu...

-Voulez-vous que je prépare le lit, Maître?

-Oui tiens, voilà une excellente idée. Répondit l'homme.

-Est-ce que vous voulez aussi que... Mais Harry ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase.

-Qu'allais-tu dire, Potter?

-Je me demandais si vous vouliez que je... Hummm...

PAFFF! Il le frappa durement.

-Parle, merde!

-Si vous vouliez que je me prépare aussi... Maître.

Ça avait été dure de dire cela, mais Harry savait que c'était indispensable de faire mieux que d'attendre des ordres et peut-être que Snape serait plus doux que jamais.

-Hmmm... Pourquoi pas. Plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite ce sera fini!

Le jeune homme monta sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes, nu en attendant que Snape 'attaque'.

-Tu seras récompensé cette fois, bouge. Lança Snape en le poussant. -Je veux que tu t'étendes sur le dos.

Il allait le faire face à face avec l'esclave. Snape savait que ça ferait moins souffrir Harry dans cette position, il sentait qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de douceur, dans son malheur. Il se mit au-dessus du garçon et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas très excité...

-Moi non plus. Répondit Harry.

PAFFF!

-Ne dis jamais ça! Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je veuille le faire de cette façon avec toi!

-Je m'excuse... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me rattraper?

-Mets ta main ici. Fit Snape en lui saisissant la main pour la mettre là ou il fallait un peu d'action.

Il lui montra comment il voulait un peu d'excitation et au bout d'un moment il était prêt pour appliquer le 'traitement'. Il saisit son esclave par la taille et le serra pour le garder bien en place pendant qu'il entrait en lui.

-Ça fait mal? Demanda l'homme en voyant Harry fermer les yeux.

-Ça va Maître, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que la dernière fois.

Snape fit ce qu'il avait à faire, cette fois il fut un peu plus doux et Harry était presque content de cela.

-Ça va toujours? Demanda encore Snape pendant qu'il 'travaillait' le corps d'Harry.

Harry fit signe que oui, il se sentait étrange que Snape lui fasse attention à ce moment précis. Il saisit les épaules de l'homme et continua de suivre chaque mouvement que ce dernier faisait sur lui. Le maître des potions regardait Harry, quelque chose semblait plaisant, il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa Harry tendrement sur sa bouche, juste un petit baiser... Il ne su pas pourquoi il embrassa Harry, il sentait simplement qu'il en avait envie.

Il fit comme toujours, il vint en Harry puis s'arrêta.

-Maître?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé?

-La ferme et dors maintenant.

---À SUIVRE---

Voilà! Bon le prochain je l'écris, mais je le poste pas tant que j'ai pas un peu de reviews.. OUI ça va commencer à s'améliorer entre eux... :D

-SNAPESLOVE-


	4. Une parcelle de moi même pour toi

Eh ouais, j'essaie d'updater un peu tout à la fois alors si c'est pas la fic que vous attendiez, bah ça va sûrement pas tarder ^^

_**Welcome into my mind**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 4: _**Une parcelle de moi-même pour toi**_

-Alors, Harry... Comment te portes-tu? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Ça va. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Tu es bien traité par Severus? Demanda-t-il encore en jetant un oeil au maître des potions.

Le jeune homme lui donna une réponse courte, même s'il aurait aimé en penser bien plus long. -Oui.

-Très bien. Severus, je vois que tu accomplis ta tâche comme il faut.

-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, maintenant que je n'ai pas le choix! Cracha l'homme.

-Hmm...

Harry focussait sur son mur qu'il s'était imaginé pour ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit. -Professeur Dumbledore...

L'appelé tourna la tête, surprit. -Tu ne lui a pas appris à se taire jusqu'à ce qu'on lui permette de parler?

-Je suis là-dessus en fait. Répondit Severus.

-Je vois.. Que veux-tu dire, Harry?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me libérer?

L'étonnement dans le visage des deux hommes fut assez pour laisser Harry deviner qu'il allait se faire punir après cette rencontre.

-Non... Et Severus, ne me l'amène pas tant qu'il ne sait pas se conduire ou je te ferai punir, moi aussi! Ordonna Dumbledore en les chassant d'un coup de tête.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent dans les appartements de Severus, ce dernier savait quoi faire...

-Tu n'es pas heureux? Demanda l'homme, la main dans les airs, prêt à le frapper durement.

-Oui... Soupira le gamin.

PAFF!

-Arrêtez de me frapper Maître!

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre en plus de ça!

Et BANG! Harry se retrouva fracassé contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Maître, je.. Je ne fais pas exprès... Maître... Pleura Harry tout doucement.

Snape le regarda pleurer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. -Alors ou est le problème qui t'empêche d'être un bon petit esclave?!

-Je...

Et Bang! Encore Bang! Et puis Paff!

Severus le battait durement, coup après coup il ne voyait pas la tristesse du gosse.

-Tu vas finir par apprendre! Hurla l'homme en le saisissant par un bras pour le relever. -Tu vas graver dans ta tête ton statut! Ajouta-t-il avant de faire voler le jeune esclave jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cuisine, le laissant terminer sa course contre un autre mur. -Je ne veux pas t'entendre brailler, est-ce clair?

-Oui Maître. Dit-il difficilement en essayant de se relever.

-Vas dans la chambre! Ordonna Snape.

Harry se dirigea dans la chambre comme demandé et se glissa sous les couvertures, essayant de ne pas pleurer, encaissant la démolition du reste de sa fierté... Snape vint le rejoindre quelque minutes après.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Laissa-t-il glisser entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

Harry s'exécuta et fit de même, il n'allait sûrement plus jamais s'objecter ou dire des choses qui feraient fâcher son maître.

Snape lança un regard vers le jeune homme en train de se dévêtir. Harry avait la tristesse étampée dans le visage, il tremblait et souffrait, mais que pouvait faire Snape? S'il ne le soumettait pas rapidement, il allait lui aussi vivre un calvaire encore pire que celui qu'il affligeait à son esclave. L'homme soupira...

-Bon...

Harry leva la tête pour regarder le maître, la peur.. Il n'y avait que la peur dans ce regard.

-Si je t'épargne cette fois-ci... Auras-tu appris quelque chose au moins? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

-Oui Maître.

-Quoi donc?

-Ne jamais vous donner d'ordres... Ne jamais parler sans votre permission et ne jamais...

-Et ne jamais quoi?

-Ne jamais espérer que vous m'aimiez un peu, Maître.

C'était vrai, Dumbledore lui avait dit que Snape deviendrait son Maître aimé... Mais ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, au lieu de ça, Snape aussi subissait un lavage de cerveau et devenait de plus en plus violent, ce n'était pas sensé arriver comme ça.

-T'aimer? Qu'est-ce qui me ferait t'aimer, toi... Soupira-t-il en affichant un air de dégoût.

-Rien Maître, justement rien...

À cause de son désir d'être enfin libéré de Voldemort, Snape ne calculait plus les souffrances qu'il faisait subir à son esclave.

-Mais arrêtes de faire toujours à ta tête aussi!

-Je m'excuse Maître. Fit-il en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. -Je suis sincèrement désolé Maître, mon but est de devenir bon pour vous, de vous servir comme vous le demandez, mais c'est si difficile Maître! Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, vous étiez mon professeur... Même si nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment, il y avait un certain respect de ma part... Et là ça... Comprenez-moi Maître, c'est si soudain, je ne sais pas ou donner de la tête, je suis perdu je...

Severus se pencha pour le serrer contre lui et le berça doucement. -Je sais. Murmura-t-il. -Je sais tout ça...

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour regarder Severus avec ses yeux peinés. -Je m'excuse, vraiment.. Maître...

-Chhhht... Ne parles pas tant. Ajouta Snape doucement en collant la tête d'Harry à sa poitrine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train de faire? Permettre cette tendresse n'allait pas l,aider c'était certain... Il ne pu pas s'en empêcher de toute façon. Il battait le gosse sans arrêt, le forçait à coucher avec lui et l'insultait, tout ça malgré lui. Il attendit tout de même que l'esclave s'endorme contre lui avant de le faire glisser sur son oreiller. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour se rafraichir les idées.

« Merlin comment je vais faire pour continuer... » Pensa-t-il une fois sous l'eau.

L'éclair de douleur qu'il ressentit alors le fit s'écrouler dans la baignoire, tel un cruccio, il se sentit souffrir de partout à la fois.. C'était Voldemort qui le punissait d'avoir pensé ainsi... Il avait beau bouger dans tout les sens, la douleur était si vive. Il bloqua ses pensées malgré tout, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort voit les dernier moments qu'il avait passé avec Harry ou s'en était fini de lui. La douleur était si pointue que les larmes qui forçaient pour sortir des yeux de l'homme finirent par réussir, il se tenait la poitrine en silence pour ne pas réveiller Harry, pour ne pas qu'il le voit si faible. Voldemort lui lançait douleur par-dessus douleur, c'était horrible, mais il savait qu'il allait malheureusement survivre à ça, il en avait l'habitude même si la douleur elle, était toujours aussi surprenante à chaque fois.

-AAAAHHHH! Hurla l'homme, n'en pouvant plus, sur le bord de se laisser aller dans l'autre monde, il souffrait incroyablement et son cri avait réveillé le jeune esclave qui s'était endormi si paisiblement dans les bras de ce dernier.

-MAÎTRE! Hurla Harry en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir Snape nu, sur le sol, en train de souffrir le martyr. -Maître! Répondez-moi! Hurla-t-il encore en se précipitant sur l'homme pour l'aider.. Mais comment l'aider?

Harry se pencha sur lui et le toucha, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. -MAÎTRE! Hurla-t-il désespérément. -Que ce passe-t-il?

Mais l'homme ne répondait pas et criait sa douleur plus fort encore. -AAAHHHH!

Harry l'attira à lui et se mit à penser. « Maître, je suis là! »

« « Qui ose me déranger pendant que je punis mon... Serait-ce... Mais oui, c'est toi petit! » » Dit Voldemort.

« Laissez-le! Il n'a rien fait! » Pensa Harry.

« « Ohhh... Je vois que tu es devenu un bon petit esclave! » » S'étonna le lord noir.

Et la douleur s'arrêta pour l'homme qui était déjà tombé dans les pommes dans les bras d'Harry.

« Laissez-le, je vous en supplie! »

« « Non, je peux le tuer si j'en ai envie! « »

« Tuez-moi à la place! »

« Non... Maître, ne faites pas de mal au jeune esclave, je le rendrai meilleur encore, mais ne lui faites rien » Intervint Snape.

« « oooh hohohoho on se croirais dans une pièce de théâtre sentimentale! » » Ironisa Voldemort.

Puis tout contacte fut coupé. Harry surveillait les yeux de Snape pour les voir s'ouvrir pendant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras.

-Maître, levez-vous...

Severus ouvrit les yeux.

-Maître, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Harry en lui passant une main sur le visage recouvert de sueur.

-Je vais bien. Répondit Snape sèchement. -Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il...

-Maître... Il aurait pu vous tuer!

-La ferme! J'en suis tout à fait conscient, imbécile! Gueula Snape en se levant pour s'habiller.

-Je serais devenu quoi moi, sans vous, Maître?

Severus baissa la tête en direction du gamin toujours assis sur le sol. -Rien du tout, voilà! Cracha-t-il. -Tu n'es rien du tout, tu n'es rien du tout! TU N'ES RIEN DU TOUT! Hurla l'homme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Harry se leva et alla serrer l'homme dans ses bras. -Oui, sans vous... Je ne suis rien.

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux et défit l'attache du pantalon de son maître et fit le bon petit esclave sans qu'on lui ait demandé. Snape le regardait faire, incapable de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait transformé le gosse en quelque chose d'autre, en une machine à obéir, en... En tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas en fait. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de profiter du traitement d'Harry, mais après une minute ou deux, son regard descendit encore sur son esclave.

-Arrête! Lui dit-il en le poussant assit sur le sol.

Harry leva les yeux, certain d'être punis pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

-Ne fais pas ça. Ajouta l'homme.

-Mais Maître, je voulais juste vous faire plais...

-Non! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras! Affirma-t-il en saisissant Harry dans ses bras pour l'amener au lit. -Laisses-toi faire. Chuchota-t-il en le déshabillant.

-Maître... Soupira Harry une fois nu sous le maître des potions qui le contemplait en silence.

-Harry... Ne dis plus rien. Chhht...

Et l'homme se pencha sur Harry doucement. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui écarta les jambes pour se placer entre elles.

Ce coup-ci il ne fit rien de plus.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu?

-Parce que je vous aime Maître.

-Non c'est faux!

-Si, c'est vrai!

-Tu ne m'aime pas! Je t'ai obligé à penser ainsi!

-Mais c'est ce que je ressens...

-Non! C'est impossible! Arrête!

-Maître...

-Ferme-la Harry ou je te jure que...

Le gosse lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis se remit la tête sur l'oreiller. -C'est pourtant vrai.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Snape fut si triste que tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de frapper Harry à la figure à plusieurs reprise en lui criant d'arrêter de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, l'homme devenait hystérique et ne comptait plus les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente épuisé, il s'effondra sur le gamin à la figure rougit par les coups.

Il avait si bien dressé Harry que ce dernier en était venu à croire qu'il l'aimait pour vrai et c'est Severus qui se sentait mal en plus. Il avait pourtant obtenu le résultat voulu, mais ce même résultat l'effrayait à un point incalculable. Harry avait la tête fragile, il s'était laissé manipulé trop facilement!

Quelque heures de sommeil pour Severus passèrent et quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'est un Harry éveillé à côté de lui qu'il découvrit.

-Merci de m'avoir corrigé Maître, je ne mérite pas de vous aimer.

Non, pas encore! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve...

-Arrête!

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez?

Bien sûre que oui que c'était ce que Severus voulait, mais pas pour lui!

-Si tu parles encore je vais devoir te punir.

-Alors punissez-moi Maître car je ne peux me taire...

-Tu sais que si tu me cherches, ce sera pire?

-Oui. Dit-il en omettant volontairement le mot maître.

-Arrête de me confronter! Ordonna Snape, sur le bord de sortir de ses gonds.

-Pourquoi vous ne me frappez pas?

C'était vrai ça... Pourquoi Severus ne le frappait pas pour lui fermer le clapet après tout? C'est qu'il en était incapable... Il lui mit la main à la gorge et poussa jusqu'à voir le gosse étouffer, puis ajouta...

-Je suis capable de mettre fin à tes jours, là, immédiatement... Mais c'est Voldemort qui veut profiter de ce moment, de ce joyeux moment! Puis il relâcha Harry.

Ce dernier eut enfin la larme tant attendu de Snape, signe qu'il abandonnait, qu'il se soumettait encore.

-J'ai été trop bon avec toi, voilà ce que ça donne! Affirma le maître.

-Je m'excuse Maître.

L'homme entreprit de dominer Harry une autre fois, et c'est non sans le brusquer qu'il coucha avec lui encore une fois. Il lui avait fait du mal en même temps, pour lui montrer que non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, même s'il croyait fermement avoir fait une erreur impardonnable. Ce fut bref et vif.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer! L'avertit Snape.

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes en silence, retourné face contre l'oreiller, Snape lui avait encore fait mal.

-Retournes-toi et fait-moi face.

-Maître, je vous en supplie...

Et une fois de plus BANG! Il du battre le garçon un moment, pour lui ôter ce maudit espoir dégueulasse qu'il pouvait entretenir face à Snape. Il allait empêcher Harry de l'aimer, de l'aimer faussement.

-Je suis ton maître, pas ton amour!

-Ne suis-je pas sensé vous apprécier? Maître...

-NON! Tu dois accepter ton sort, point à la ligne!

Harry, perdu entre l'obligation d'accepter Snape comme son maître et celle de ne pas l'aimer malgré cela, fut perdu. Qu'attendait donc Snape de lui alors? L'homme ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras pour rien, ne l'avait pas consolé juste pour.. Juste pour aucune raison. Ça n'avait aucun sens, toute la situation était incompréhensible autant pour lui que pour Snape. Snape avait-il mit tout ces efforts sur lui pour ensuite l'abandonner à Voldemort? Harry ne pouvait concevoir cette idée à présent, il avait touché une infime partie de compassion de la part de ce dernier, il en voulait encore, quitte à se faire battre à mort.

-Je serai meilleur, Maître, promis.

-Bien. D'ici là tu dors! Demain tu as cours et j'attends de toi un comportement docile.

Enfin la semaine de vacances terminé, Harry allait être libre dans l'école...

-Maître, j'ai peur.

-Tu iras à tes cours, et tu seras bon, pour moi et ton futur maître!

Harry fit signe que oui de la tête, il ne profita pas d'un moment de tendresse de son maître avant de dormir... C'était son but dorénavant, de profiter de la bonté de son maître, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait...

De son côté, Snape n'en pouvait plus, ce rôle n'était pas fait pour lui et il devait s'en débarrasser. Comment rester impassible alors que sa seule envie était de mettre fin à cette torture?

---À SUIVRE---

Je suis pas fière de ce chapitre, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le recommencer :'(

Bref, meilleur chap sera le prochain :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


	5. Hésitation dans le cheminement

Voici un autre chapitre de cette fic controversée.

Il se peut qu'il vous paraisse étrange, voire incompréhensible, mais c'est voulu...

_**Welcome into my mind**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 5 _**Hésitation dans le cheminement**_

Cours de potion, Harry était assis tout près de son ami Ron ,mais n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de se faire punir à la fin du cours, seul cours autorisé par son maître pour le moment.

-Alors, quelle est la différence? Demanda Snape. -Potter?

-Heumm... Ce n'est pas tant la différence qui les rend différents, ces ingrédients, car mélangés à d'autres, il s peuvent donner le même résultat.

-À quels autres?

-La méniphosite pour l'alphaguèle. Et l'artimiase pour le périphoncite. Répondit parfaitement Harry sous le regard surprit d'Hermione.

-Parfait, réponse juste Potter. Voyez, on peut obtenir de bons résultats en étudiant correctement, comme en fait la preuve notre célèbre Potter. Renchérit le professeur.

-Comment tu savais un truc qu'on a même pas étudié! Fit Hermione.

-Severus me l'a apprit. Il me gave d'études...

-Je vois.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

-Tu t'es bien comporté en cours aujourd'hui, Harry. Dit le maître en venant caresser le dessus de la tête de son esclave.

-Merci maître, j'ai fait comme demandé.

-Tu mérites une récompenses. Dit-il en disparaissant derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Severus revint t avec un paquet qu'il tendit à Harry pour qu'il le déballe.

-Merci. Fit-il en déballant le tout pour découvrir une robe neuve aux couleurs chaudes. -C'est... Maître merci! Sourit-il.

-Quand tu te conduiras comme demandé, je tâcherai de le souligner. Avertit Snape.

-Je ne mérite pas de présent à chaque bonne conduite, puisque je fais ce qui est attendu de moi, maître. Avoua le jeune homme.

-L'appréciation que tu ressens me rend heureux que tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort.

Il venait de lui donner un superbe cadeau, Harry était tellement content qu'il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler encore.

-Je vous remercie.

Et il fut durement frappé pour avoir oublié de dire maître.

-Comment peux-tu oublier les formalités après tout ce que je t'ai inculqué! Se fâcha l'homme.

-Je m'excuse maître.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi! Dit-il en le poussant sur le sol. -Crétin!

Harry pleura un peu, ce qui offensa Snape au plus haut point. -Je t'avais dit de ne pas pleurer!

-Je n'y peux rien maître, je n'y peux rien! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu n'a pas le droit de crier non plus!

C'était si dure pour l'homme, comment l'obligé sans le frapper? Impossible.

-Je ne crierai plus maître.

Mais c'était trop tard, il fallait qu'il soit corrigé ou Snape n'en viendrait à rien avec lui.

-À quatre pattes! Ordonna l'homme.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol pierreux en arrêtant de pleurer, il savait que s'il continuait ça allait être tellement pire. L'homme le déshabilla sans attention aucune et le laissa là, nu et dans la honte pendant que lui-même retirait son pantalon.

-Maître, attendez! Fit Harry désespérément.

Le maître resta à genoux derrière Harry et attendit de voir ce qu'Harry avait à dire, mais il ne dit rien, il fit, plutôt.

-Harry?!

Le gamin fonça sur Severus et le coucha sur le dos, essayant de lui retirer sa veste. - C'est ce que vous souhaitez, non?

-NON! Hurla-t-il en projetant Harry sur le dos, le laissant se cogner violemment au sol. -C'est moi qui domine, pas toi! Ajouta-t-il avant de le frapper aux côtes.

Severus mourrait d'envie de le laisser faire, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait le corriger pour ne pas laisser de mauvaises habitudes se classer dans sa tête. Il le violenta sans relâche, lui assénant des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, le brusquant sèchement, lui disant des insultes... Nul besoin de décrire en détail ce qu'il lui fit vivre à ce moment, juste le pire moment depuis qu'il était devenu l'esclave de Snape, juste le pire. Il en ressortit plus blessé que jamais, mais avec la ferme intention de ne jamais le décevoir et surtout, surtout... De tout faire pour que son maître l'aime.

-Maître... Appela faiblement Harry. -Maître...

-Quoi? Répondit l'homme en revenant de plus bel près du lit, regardant le gamin mal en point qui gisait là.

-Je... M'excuse, Maître.

« _Pas encore! _» Soupira Snape intérieurement.

-Pour quelle foutue raison tu t'excuses cette fois-ci?

-Parce que j'ai cru que vous vouliez que je prenne les devant moi-même, Maître.

-Je vois. Vas te laver. Ordonna l'homme en lui jetant des vêtements sur la poitrine. -Ensuite tu vas entamer une soirée en silence complète, je ne veux plus t'entendre, est-ce clair?

-Oui Maître. Répondit-il tristement en se levant.

« _« Pas encore quoi? » »_ Fit le maître du maître.

« _Ah, il n'apprend rien! Jamais il ne sera convenable pour vous! »_ Pensa Severus, encore une fois surprit dans ses pensées.

« « _Je crois que prêt ou non, je le veux. _» »

« _Quand? _»

« « _Ce soir. _» »

Ce soir? Oh non pas si tôt, pas si tôt!

« _Impossible, maître. _»

« « _Tu oses me dire impossible?! Pour quelle raison? _» »

Il n'y avait pas de raison au final, et impossible d'en inventer une sans que Voldemort ne le sache...

« _Ce soir ce sera, maître. _» Dit-il à contre coeur.

« « _J'aime mieux cette réponse. _» » Fit le lord noir avant de couper la communication.

Une fois le gamin sortit de la douche...

-Non, mets plutôt ces vêtements-là, nous sortons!

-Ou allons-nous, Maître?

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre! Dit-il avant de le frapper à la mâchoire d'une claque violente.

Harry ne s'excusa pas au risque d'en manger une autre, mais il allait lui obéir coûte que coûte.

-Pour ton information, nous allons chez ton nouveau maître! Cracha Snape sur un ton plus que dégoûté.

Harry, décidé à garder le silence, faisait signe que non avec la tête, sur le bord de pleurer.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ainsi. Habilles-toi!

Mais le gosse ne s'habillait pas. Tout ce que Snape voulait, mais pas ça!

-Habilles-toi ou tu ne croiras pas ce qui va t'arriver!

Harry s'agenouilla devant Snape, prêt à recevoir sa correction, mais ne s'habilla pas.

-Vraiment, tu crois que ça va arranger les choses de ne pas m'obéir? Tu as la permission de parler.

-Maître, pourquoi me livrer à lui? Pourquoi?

-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi! Es-tu à ce point sans cervelle? Hurla-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas mourir Maître. Sauvez-moi, je vous en supplie! Pleura Harry en se jetant sur Snape pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait à ce moment.

Devant ce geste inattendu, Snape écarta les bras de surprise, regardant le gamin lui entourer les jambes de ses bras et pleurer.

-Potter je...

-Ne me laissez pas mourir, Maître...

-Je ne peux rien faire, Dumbledore doit déjà être au courant! Répondit-il sans oser penser le moindre de ses mots au cas ou Voldemort serait à l'écoute.

Harry se leva sur ses pieds et serra Snape de plus bel, encore plus fort en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je sais ce que vous vivez Maître, mais s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi.

Snape poussa Harry si fort que le gamin se retrouva contre le mur du foyer de la chambre. -Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je te livre à mon maître... L'avertit l'homme en enfilant sa grande veste noire.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz, Maître, tout.

-Déjà, habilles-toi!

Il s'habilla sans mot, espérant que l'avant-dernière phrase de l'homme voulait bien dire ce qu'il avait compris.

-Suis-moi, et fermes-la! Ordonna Snape en lui saisissant un bras, puis disparu dans l'escalier qui menait dehors.

-Vous ne m'amenez pas à lui, n'est-ce pas, Maître?

-La ferme j'ai dit! Répéta-t-il en lui secouant le bras durement.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la forêt interdite et s'arrêta devant un arbre. -_Operire_! Prononça-t-il.

L'arbre s'ouvrit en deux et Snape n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'enfoncer dans l'antre sombre du végétal qui se referma sur eux. -Tu vas me suivre sans poser de questions et surtout sans dire un mot! Dit Snape alors qu'il marchait dans le noir le plus total, semblant savoir parfaitement ou il allait. Harry ne dit plus rien à partir de ce moment.

L'odeur de terre humide donnait à Harry un mauvais pressentiment, sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, malheureusement.

Ils marchèrent ainsi des heures durant, le chemin souterrain ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter quelque part et impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit Harry commençait à être sérieusement fatigué de marcher et Snape avait ralentit, probablement fatigué lui aussi. Encore quelque minutes de marche et Snape s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Chhhht. Fit l'homme avant de prononcer encore cette formule inconnue. Enfin la lumière revenait et Harry voyait, mais ou étaient-ils?

-Écoutes-moi bien. Commença Snape. -Tu t'es enfui. Tu ne sais pas ou tu es. Dit Snape avant de disparaître soudainement.

-Maître?

Mais le maître avait disparu. Pas un son, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une petite court, trois arbres et une rigole qui laissait l'eau couler jusque sous terre. Ne sachant pas du tout ce qui se passait Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en aller de là, il fallait attendre le retour de Snape, lui obéir et le rendre fier. Le monde semblait s'arrêter derrière les arbres, le vide total.

Shshshshshshshshshshshshsh

-Ou est le gamin?

-Maître.. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

Snape fut frapper d'un crucio plus que puissant.

---À SUIVRE---

Vous savez pas ce qui se passe et c'est normal, appelez ça un chapitre transitoire :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
